


the less i know the better

by mcbscene



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Collab, M/M, Manipulation, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbscene/pseuds/mcbscene
Summary: Gavin,The Asylum, meet me,Your King





	

##  **servitude**

ˈsəːvɪtjuːd/  
_noun_  
the state of being a slave or completely subject to someone more powerful.

-

The letter that would change Gavin's life arrived on a Tuesday - when he was alone in the flat he usually shared with his side-kick.The hero clad in spandex had no intention to leave the house. The world seemed to spin around him as his eyes darted over the paper on his doorstep.

_Gavin,_

_The Asylum, meet me,_

_Your King_

The words terrified him, as he folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket - determined to leave before Ray returned home. The mere concept of seeing the Mad King again seemed so alien, yet the villain had expressed a desire to meet him once more. Something seemed to pull him towards the asylum. He needed to see him. He simply had to.

Soon it had succumbed to a point where the only thought in his mind was seeing the Mad King again. He couldn’t hold back the urges to meet him, and he eventually gave in, and walked onto the bus into the outskirts of the city where the asylum was situated. He sighed, his finger pressing the stop button as he stepped off and walked the short way to the door.

He raised his gloved hand, knocking on the door three times, before the soft hum of the door being unlocked could be heard. He sighed, tugging on the door and walking in, stepping to the receptionist and sliding the note to him with a nod.

“I need to see the Mad King. It’s urgent” He said simply. The man took the paper, scanning the letter’s contents with a look of concern on his face. He turned to the laptop in front of him, tapping the keyboard before turning it around to display a live camera feed of the Mad King in his cell.

“To keep an eye on him. He’s the most dangerous inmate we have. If at any point you want to leave - you are more than welcome.” He explained, passing a sign-in sheet towards the hero, as he signed his name and the date before the man gestured for him to follow him. Gavin obliged, noting the visible discomfort on the man’s face as he walked towards the door. He thanked him, and placed his hand on the door, pushing it and walking through. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the dark room. His body swung around, before seeing the Mad King himself, staring at him from the far corner of his glass cell.

“It’s considered polite to bow to your king” The deep voice proclaimed, striding across the cell to face Gavin. He shuddered, the cold, expectant stare appearing to pierce the glass.  
“I-I’d never bow to you.” Gavin replied meekly, stepping back from his old rival.

“Really?” He questioned, clearly unaffected by the attempted defiance from the so-called hero. “Bow - Vav. Now.” 

Vav looked at the king from behind the glass, his body slowly bending forward in a bow. He closed his eyes, bowing down in front of the King, looking up at him, seeing the wide grin on his face.

“Good boy - Gavin” He smiled, stressing the hero’s real name, reminding the other of the fact he knew more about him than he thought.

“G-Gavin?” He asked, shuddering as his real name was spoken in his enemy’s voice.

“Didn’t you read the note?” He asked, folding his arms, raising an eyebrow at Gavin’s confusion.

Vav unfolded the note again, realising he still had it clutched in his hand. He saw the word ‘Gavin’ scrawled across the top of the page, looking up at the other in shock. “How did you-”

“Don’t question it, Vav” He growled “I know you better than you know yourself - Gavin Free.”

“Gavin...Free?” He repeated under his breath. Not even Ray knew his full name. “I...I can’t-”

“Can’t believe it?” He finished. “I have that effect on people.” 

Vav nodded slowly. “May I know your name?” he asked. “It’s only fair” 

The Mad King’s mouth slowly edged into a smirk, standing closer towards the glass. The King’s hand slowly touched the glass, the closest he could get to Vav due to the glass barrier between them. Gavin didn’t back away like the previous time - some malicious magnetic energy keeping him close towards the man he had so often told himself that he hated.

“Well, Mr. Free. Maybe I will - but under one condition” He proposed. 

“I’m listening-” Gavin replied, almost immediately. He didn’t know why he was so desperate to discover the true identity of The Mad King. Everything about him was electrifying him - he hadn’t once even considered the thought of walking out the door. He couldn’t even comprehend why the receptionist called him dangerous - when he hadn’t made a single attempt to hurt him. Maybe he had changed. 

“I’ll see you. In this asylum.” he explained. “Tomorrow-” he added, smirking.

“Tomorrow?” He asked, his mouth forming a perfect “O” in surprise. “What about Ray? I’ve already abandoned him to see you today-”  
“Do you want to know my name or not - Gavin? Does Ray really mean that much to you?” The King questioned unrelentingly.

Gavin sighed, shaking his head almost against his will - his mind somehow agreeing with the Mad King’s words.

“Of course not” he grinned in reply. “Will I see you tomorrow, then?”

Vav nodded.

“Good.” 

Gavin sighed. “You said you were going to tell me your name -”

“Ah - Yes.” He said. “It’s Ryan. Ryan Haywood.” 

The hero raised an eyebrow in reply. “Seriously?”

 

“Why? Not scary enough for you?” Ryan remarked.

“Something like that - yeah. Ryan just makes you sound more…” he paused, trying to think of the right word “I don’t know -” he concluded indefinitely.

“Well - you can always call me your king, Free.” Haywood offered with a smirk. Upon the almost vacant, contemplating look upon Gavin’s face, he assumed he was getting ready to take his leave. “Will I see you tomorrow, then?”

Gavin nodded. “Yes - Ryan. You will.”

“Perfect” He smiled, sitting back down on his thin mattresses bed. “Oh - and Vav?”

“What?”

“Don’t forget to bow”


End file.
